A Boy Like Me
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Burt has twin boys, and both of them are dating one of the Puckerman twins. Puck/Kurt AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.  
>AN: This is what I call Twin 'Verse. It's a series of drabbles that will updated whenever I write new ones. And I'm not sure when that will be or if I even write more. But if I do, there will be more posted. Slight RPF, but not really. I just used their names... Enjoy.**

Burt looked from one to the other, "Why didn't either of you think you could tell me this?"

Kurt sighed, "Sorry dad. Really didn't want you to find out this way." He then elbowed his twin who was trying to flatten his hair.

"Right. Exactly." Chris said, nodding. "It must've slipped both of our minds?"

Taking off his hat and rubbing his head, Burt sighed, "Just — just bring them both back out or something. If they don't want to face me, at least tell me their names."

"I'm dating Noah." Kurt said, "Or, I'm hoping it'll end up being dating and—"

"Wait." Burt held up his hand, "You were—" he paused and waved his hand, "with him but not dating yet?" He slumped in his seat.

"I'm dating Mark." Chris said with a smug grin towards his twin, "We've been on a few dates already."

"Jeez Chris," Kurt glared, "No need to rub the fact that you're dating him in my face." He paused, "Noah is hotter."

Chris threw his hands in the air, "They're identical twins!"

Burt sighed and got up, not wanting to hear his boys argue over which Puckerman boy was better looking. Instead he decided to check on the Puckermen boys.

"Fuck you Mark!" The one with the Mohawk yelled, Noah as it seemed, "Kurt is smoking!"

Mark replied, "They're identical twins!"

Burt sighed once more and just hoped he'd never walk in on his boys making out with their boyfriends again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.**

Chris grinned at the flowers Mark brought over, "I'll get a vase and we can put them in my room."

Mark smiled, "Glad you like them."

"They're perfect." He and Mark held hands as they made it to his room. "Thanks so much."

They opened the door and quickly shut it.

"I didn't need to see that." Chris said.

"That was your bed." Mark added helpfully.

Chris's eyes widened, "That was my bed! They were having sex on my bed!"

Burt looked around the corner, "Chris, why are you yelling?"

"Kurt and Noah are having sex ON MY BED." Mark just nodded.

Burt blinked, shook his head, and walked away.

It was the next day that Chris heard his dad telling Kurt the sex talk. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.**

Noah poked Kurt, "What's wrong with him?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Kurt can't function without coffee."

"I'll go get him a cup." Mark said.

"You're so sweet." Chris smiled at his boyfriend.

Noah smirked, moving Kurt's body into an interesting position. "This is fun."

Chris slapped Noah on the arm, "Stop. That's mean."

"No dude, it's fun." Noah made the sleepy Hummel twin sit on his lap. "Yeah baby."

Mark came back and groaned, "Way to be immature, bro."

"Way to be lame, assface." Noah replied.

"We have the same face." Mark pointed out.

"I'm hotter." Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Identical twins." Chris sing-songed.

"Still hotter." Noah protested.

"Never mind." Mark said, "Got the coffee."

Kurt perked up at the word, "Mm. Coffee." He sipped on it. "Mm. I love sitting on you Noah."

"That's what she said." Noah said without a pause.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.**

"Hey Chris." Sam said, "Did you get slushied? That why you changed your clothes?"

Kurt gave his best —bitch-I-ain't-Chris— face, "I'm Kurt." He looked Sam up and down, "And you're new."

"Yeah. I've already met your twin." Sam gave a smile.

"Clearly." Kurt answered in a dry tone.

Just then Mark walked up, "Kurt, have you seen Chris?"

"Whoa." Sam blinked, "Did you shave your head?"

"You're thinking of Noah." Mark answered.

"This is Sam." Kurt said, monotone, "He's new. And I'm always surprised when I don't see you and my brother attached at the hip. Or hands. You both hold hands so much." He rolled his eyes. "So no, I don't know where Chris is."

"Wait." Sam paused, "Two sets of identical twins?"

"And we're all dating each other." Kurt winked.

Sam's mouth fell open. "Mind. Blown."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.**

Emma had never seen two sets of couples be so different. Wiping off her desk she glanced at them, "So, what brings us here today?"

"They won't stop having sex on my bed." The Hummel twin in jeans said. Honestly, Emma would still sometimes have trouble telling the Hummel twins apart. The Puckerman twins were easier. Noah had the Mohawk.

Her hand stopped cleaning, "What?" She squeaked out.

The Hummel twin who was wearing tight red pants replied with and eye roll and, "We would stop if you agreed that me and Noah are much hotter than you two."

"And by 'stop'," Noah started, "my baby means 'maybe stop, at least do it less'."

Mark groaned then turned to Emma with pleading eyes, "Can't you put them in therapy for thinking that this is so important? Or knock some sense into them about boundaries?"

"Isn't this really more of a situation your parents should handle?" Emma tried.

"Dad's just happy that they're officially dating." Chris said with a sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.**

Jacob winked at the camera as he shoved the microphone in a random girl's face. "Tell me," He licked his lips and glanced at the girl and her friend who were both glaring at him, "Which pair of the dating twins do you think is hotter?"

The one girl sighed a small smile and blushed, "Well, you know, Noah and Kurt are rather sexy and-"

Her friend raised an eyebrow, "Say what? Hon, you do realize that they are identical twins?"

"But," she replied, "just the way they act. Y'know, how they hold themselves and all that. Plus they are always making out." She looked at the camera, "That's hot."

"But Mark and Chris are so sweet!" Her friend gushed. "They are always holding hands and they leave each other notes and," following suit, she looked at the camera as well, "it's so adorable."

The camera man saw some movement behind Jacob and the two girls and zoomed in on Chris and Mark holding hands as they walked down the hallway but after a moment, he had to regain his footing when Noah and Kurt had almost knocked him over in what appeared to be a moving make out session.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.**

Kurt glared at the hat of fate. Why did Chris get to be paired with Noah for a duet? That was so unfair. He should be paired with his boyfriend, not his twin. Sighing, he watched as Noah made some comment, probably rude, to Chris who gasped and turned red.

"Kurt."

Kurt looked up to see Mark with his name. Go figure. Giving a tight smile, he waited for Mark to join him. "I think working with you will be great." He smiled at Kurt.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "It will be interesting anyway."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
>AN: **This is the last drabble for now, but if I come up with more idears for this 'verse, please let me know. I might write it then. **  
><strong>

"I think you guys should have a joint wedding." Rachel said as she strolled down the hallway with Chris and Kurt, arms linked with both of them. She looked from one to the other, to see their faces.

Chris looked happy about the idea, "Of course. That would be amazing as well as smart." He leaned forward a bit so that he could see his twin well, "We can use amnesia roses in the wedding."

Kurt looked a bit panicked, "We're in high school. Should we really be planning our wedding?"

"Do you not think you and Noah will make it?" Rachel asked, a frown on her face.

Kurt shrugged, "You can never be sure. I mean, yes. Ideally Noah and I run off to New York and I get on Broadway and he starts a rock band that sells out at concerts. But even in that world, I don't know if we'd actually marry."

Just then, Mark and Noah joined them. Mark took Chris's free hand and they shared a small smile while Noah plastered himself against Kurt's body, "I'd totes marry you, babe. You're a hot piece of ass as well as badass. Killer personality." He paused, "If you want, I'll go fetch a Ring Pop and I'll get on one knee right here in the hallway."

Everyone ignored Rachel's squeak.


End file.
